


See The Light

by LokisRealQueen



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Sex, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Love, Smut, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-02-27 10:28:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18737209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokisRealQueen/pseuds/LokisRealQueen
Summary: Willow a young woman thrown out on the streets along with her older cousin by their family, were injured and affected by the tesseract the day the Chatari attacked earth. That was two years ago, and now Willow gifted with the ability to heal others and her cousin  who is a Pyro, live in the Avengers tower. Loki is being given a second chance, and in need of healing and a friend. Can Willow help with that?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't going to be a light and airy fic, past sexual abuse will come up in future chapters..if that makes anyone uncomfortable, please pass over this.

_ The day the earth seemed to stand still had been terrifying. The chatari, brutal as two young girls huddled down in the dirt. “What are we going to to?” A pale skinned girl asked, right as a blast of blue struck beside them.  _

 

_ “I don't know!” Another pale skinned girl squeaked in surprise. _

 

_ The first girl, her soft blue eyes staring at the blue energy. Her hand going out, she wanted to help, but was to scared to do so. Turning softly, her eyes flew open as she was smacked in the face with a large piece of metal. Her cousin running to her side, as blood fell down her face.  _

 

_ “Willow!” The second girl called in alarm. “Oh Stars! Willow! You will be okay, I'm taking you away from here!” _

 

_ The blue energy shot up, hitting both the girl on the ground, but her cousin as well. Willow groaned in pain, as the energy healed her slowly, but also gave other physical changes. Her blonde hair was stripped of all color, reverting to a pale white color. Her bright blue eyes bled, until they sat pink, and her skin lightened to a much fairer color.  _

 

_ The pale skin of the second girl darkened to a pale tan. Her cerulean blues lightened to a steel blue-gray color. Her body burned as something cut through her body. _

 

**O.O**

 

Willow shot up, it had been two years since the incident and now both she and her cousin lived in the Stark tower. As they had been found by the Avengers after being knocked out by the energy. Still she had nightmares from the night, and it took a toll on her. Still sharing a room with her cousin, who had grown distant. 

 

The form of her cousin stood at the window, being bathed in the dawn’s early light.

 

“Did I wake you?” Willow asked softly,  as she stood. Her pale white nightgown flowing around her in a light fabric.

 

“No, my own nightmare woke me before you.” Came the soft melodic answer.

 

Willow nodded, as she walked out of their room. “Rose, you coming?”

 

“No, the sun still rises.” Rose answered.

 

“Steve is up.” Willow replied. “As is Thor, remember Loki arrives today.” 

 

Rose didn't move, while she had been in the tower she had rarely talked anymore.

 

“Come on. We are Avengers now, we can live still.” Willow stated, though she knew what was going on. Rose was mad at her, as she refused to believe Loki had been a puppet. Where Willow, was ready to give a second chance. Offering to help him heal as soon as Thor told them, the blonde God had been thrilled. Her cousin angry as hell. “I'm sorry, I have disappointed you, but I am healer first.”

 

“He should heal his damn self.” Rose finally said after a few minutes of silence.

 

“It doesn't work that way, when a soul is crying..it just takes someone who is willing to listen.” Willow stated, with that she walked to the kitchen. Her cousin soon followed, before freezing as there he was. Sitting and listening to Thor on the rules.

 

“Brother, you are not allowed to leave the tower until you are trusted.” 

 

“I do hope that means by everyone on the team.” Rose piped in, a wicked sneer on her face.

 

“Go play on the playground little girl, you don't belong on the adult field.” Loki sneered back.

 

“Loki-” Thor didn't get to finish as Rose zapped the green cladded man's arm. 

 

“Rose.” Willow hissed, before she walked over. “Let me see.” The dark haired man glared.

 

“Brother, she's a healer.” Thor told him.

 

Loki glared at Rose, glancing warily at Willow.

 

Rose gave a haughty sniff. “That's for almost killing us. The next one will come later.” She promised.

 

“No it will not.” Steve's commanding voice echoed into the room.

 

“Please, my friend. Refrain from hurting my brother, he has been placed through multiple lie detectors. As well as your cousin always knows when someone is honest.” Thor pointed out.

 

“I will listen to your side, Loki.” Willow whispered, while gently taking his arm. “This may feel a bit stiff.” She told him, as her hand glowed a bright pink color, as the burn slowly healed. “Now it will still be a bit tinder to the touch.”

 

Loki gave Willow a confused look, but he nodded in thanks. His eyes turned cold and hateful towards Rose, only to jerk back at the hatred that burned in what could only- to him- tesseract eyes. “Have you even tested her for being under the control of the Tesseract?” He pointed out.

 

“There has been testing, other than her powers, there's no effect on her.” Tony chipped in. “Nice try, Reindeer Games.”

 

Willow sighed, before gently rubbing her arm. Being one downside to her healing abilities, she takes on the injury for a few moments.

 

“Now, brother. This young lady is Willow, she is the one who has offered to help you adjust to earth and be your training partner.” Thor went on.

 

“I don't need training, but I know that it's necessary for me to learn the culture.” Loki sighed.

 

Rose snorted. “Of course, you do.”

 

“Rose, enough.” Willow stated, as she gently rubbed over Loki's now stiff forearm to help. “Does that feel a bit better?” She asked him.

 

“Yes.” Loki said, giving her a nod of thanks.

 

“Rose, hit the gym. Now.” Steve said, when Rose opened her mouth.

 

“Steve, she needs to eat first..and no you don't get to skip.” Willow stated, her pink eyes narrowing while glowing slightly. Until both of them conceded in agreement.

 

“Sweetest girl here, and also the scariest.” Clint stated from his spot.

 

“I don't care.” Rose sighed softly. “I'll eat, but not here.”

 

Willow rolled her eyes, brushing her hair out of her left eye. Turning back to Loki slowly, it was then he took note of the scar and how her left eye was slightly lighter in color then the other.

 

“What happened with that scar over your left eye?” Loki asked softly.

 

“You happened.” Rose spat. “When we were changed. It was when you were weak and attacking our people!”

 

“Rose Woods! Stand down!” Steve barked at her.

 

Willow glared at her cousin, before again turning to Loki. She could see a great deal of guilt in his eyes, and her own softened. Taking his hand, she guided him. “Let me show you the library...Thor mentioned you enjoyed reading.”

 

Loki stayed silent as he followed her.

 

“Don't follow them.” Natasha ordered, once the two had left and Rose was about to follow. “Don't give me that look, he is a valuable asset to the team with his abilities. If nothing else think about what he can offer to our side of the battle field.” 

 

“Oh yes, another asset to an aeclectic team.” Rose snorted, hatred and sarcasm dripping from her voice. “One who damn near gutted me if it hadn't been for Willow.”

 

Tony winced. “You said nothing about that.”

 

“She told the on-site doctor. It's in her medical records.” Steve said. He, too, was very unhappy. “However, you never said that extent, otherwise I would have sent you on a mission so that he could have been introduced to the rest.”

 

“Also, that's not what Willow said. She always has to speak the truth.” Natasha pointed out, and Rose's eyes went huge. “Willow told us, you were more behind her, on the side huddled closer to the front of the building. You only ran out after she was hit in the head by the metal, then you were both exposed to the Tesseract.” The girl obviously mad, now at her cousin for debunking her lie and not even realizing it.

 

“At least that's a more plausible thing then what happened.” Rose muttered.

 

“Plausible? You lied.” Clint pointed out. “We all know you lie a lot, we don't call you out because Willow said you had a lot more healing to do.” Almost instantly the girl tore out in search of her cousin.

 

“Jarvis, make sure that Willow knows that Rose is in a fit.” Tony sighed.

 

“Of course, Sir. Shall I keep Ms. Woods away from Ms. Willow?” Jarvis, the obviously amazing AI, spoke calmly.

 

“You think you can?” Thor asked.

 

“For the most part, Mr. Odinson.” Jarvis answered.

 

“You can-” Thor was cut off by a bit of arguing.

 

**Willow**

 

“How is the arm?” Willow casually asked the man walking beside her, a respectful distance between them.

 

“It is what it should be, please do not concern yourself with it.” Loki replied calmly.

 

“I apologize, but I cannot do that. I am a healer first, and foremost.” She explained, flashing him a dazzling smile. Her head turning fully, so she could actually see him. Confusing the man, as she could have simply looked at him with a sideways glance with her left eye.

 

“Why did you want to become a healer?” Loki asked.

 

“I didn't originally, but it is what the tesseract's energy gave me.” She explained calmly.

 

“Did you receive the reason why?” He asked, wary of the response.

 

“There are a few possibilities..however I think it's because I'm blind in my left eye.” She explained softly.

 

“Have you seen your healers?” He asked.

 

“They did all they could. However, I will say. Losing an eye, was probably best thing for me.” She said, making him stop in his place.

 

“Why?” Loki asked.

 

“It allows me to see the word differently, I can see people differently.” She explained softly. “I know when someone is lying, because I can hear it in their voices, and the sound of when the fidget.”

 

Loki hummed. “I've learned that the shoulders and hips say the most, along with micro expressions.”

 

“The shifting of feet can tell a lot as well.” She replied, before she continued showing him to the library. Her cousin running in soon after.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bet, along with an angry cousin. What could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the Kudos

Willow turned to Rose in question. “What is it?” As she and Loki had just entered the Library, and her cousin avoided the room.

 

“You told them.” Rose said, her voice hurting, sneering, and furious.

 

“I told them what?” Willow asked looking at her cousin with confusion.

 

“You told them about my need to 'heal’.” Rose spat, she hated it when she was seen as weak.

 

“Everyone needs to heal in this base.” Willow stated simply. “Also, yeah you do. This tough phase your going through, it doesn't hide your feelings from anyone.” She continued. “Steve and Tony figured it out before I said anything, also your not weak by admitting you need to heal. You are weak, when you keep running from the past.” 

 

“I'm weak in 'running from the past’? No. I was damn well facing it when you dragged him away.” Rose ignored the rest.

 

“Well you can take your stupidity away from me.” Loki snapped back.

 

“Attacking him, is not facing the past. He's not even the problem.” Willow hissed finally. “Do you remember anything that day, besides the attack. Have you forgotten that if it wasn't for him, we would both be living in a cardboard box on the street of New York.” 

 

“At least you would still have both your eyes, and we would have made it.” Rose said, her voice going quiet.

 

“You don't know that, with all my medical issues. I had cancer and we had no money for treatment. I was a dead girl walking, the Tesseract healed me, and gave me the ability to heal others.” Willow stated. “I lose an eye, but the cancer was taken care of.” 

 

“It didn't heal you. It just moved it off to another.” Rose said.

 

“No it didn't.” Willow said, even Loki catching the obvious lie from Rose. “I visibly felt the cancer disintegrate. Also if it had gone to you, like you are hinting at..then the doctors would have told Tony or Steve, or Fury. You were given a clean bill of health, but the doctors did say you were trying to tell everyone you did have the same cancer as I had. Yet, you said it was breast...when I had bone and lung..not breast.” The look of shock and defeat slowly came over Rose's face. 

 

“It seems like I'm not actually needed then.” Rose finally said after a few minutes later, her voice was gentle, and sent red flags over the building.

 

“I think that you are, just not around me and Willow.” Loki said.

 

“You are needed, you just need to learn. Your not ready to go out there and pretend like nothing has happened.” Willow explained.

 

Thor walked in slowly. “Rose, Fury has a mission for the two of us to go on.” That statement surprising the girl. “Pack up, we will be gone for a few days.”

 

“Right.” Rose left, quietly.

 

Loki sighed in relief. “Thank you, Brother.”

 

“Best try and get on her good side brother, it won't be easy. But unless you wish your manhood to be torched…” Thor stated. 

 

“Hey you took that from Natasha, get your own warning.” Willow stated, before grabbing a Shakespearean play for Loki. “You seem well read.” She responded to his pleasant surprised look.

 

“Thank you.” Loki murmured, smirking softly.

 

“Fair warning, and I am sure I don't really need to say it. Do not, under any circumstances..show any weakness to Tony. He will never let you live it down.” Willow warned, showing she had a bit of a cheek to her. 

 

Loki snorted. “He won't find any that I don't want to show him.”

 

“Just thought I would warn you, Thor has already told stories of both of your childhoods.” The way he stiffened up and looked over. “It sucks being the younger sibling doesn't it?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Trust me, I understand.” She said, gently patting his shoulder.

 

Loki gave an elegant snort.

 

“No, really I do. I have five older brothers.” She explained.

 

Loki smirked. “I see.” He said.

 

She grinned. “Come on, I need to get lunch ready.” 

 

Loki nodded, following Willow silently.

 

Much time passed, as Loki sat at the bar near the kitchen. Willow would move to him, trying to get him to open up a bit more. “Come on, just give me some dirt on Thor. Since he gave a lot on you.”

 

“Like how you didn't want to be potty trained.” Natasha said as she came into the room. “He called you, soggy-doggy.”

 

“Subtle Nat, real subtle.” Willow said, noting how the man with them was trying to hide in his book.

 

Loki sneered at the Widow. “Remind him of Hello Kitty.”

 

“Brother.” Thor sighed, as everyone was curious now. 

 

Willow decided it best to break the tension. “Thor, Rose. I have packed you up food, and water for your mission.” She stated, walking up to her friend and cousin with the large cooler the best she could. 

 

Thor in that instant, gave her and embrace once she had set it down. “No heart, is as golden or freeing as yours. You cause the sun to shine brightly through the sky.” 

 

“Thanks.” Rose said quietly, her hair up in a tight braided bun.

 

Loki nodded.

 

“Brother.” Thor said as he walked up to Loki. “I am sure you have noticed, that this young maiden is not like most. Certainly, as she is the one that requested to be your partner and help you adjust to earth.”

 

Willow fidgeted, as both Loki and Rose looked at her. One of curiosity and confusion, the other of outrage.

 

“That's why you avoided me for last week?” Rose growled.

 

“I didn't avoid you, I was sparring with Steve all last week.” Willow stated. “Which, is a lot of fun..right Stevie?” 

 

“Yes, but you were avoiding her.” Steve told her.

 

“A little, only because I knew you would judge me and you wouldn't care what I would have to say.” Willow replied, which Rose could not deny. “I made my decision, you hot head.”

 

“Hey, maybe that can be your super name. Hot-Rose..or Fire-Rose.” Clint stated randomly, while snooping at the pots.

 

“I will pop your hands.” Willow called.

 

“They're already calling me Lady Thunder. I said I preferred Fireheart, and no one is listening.” Rose shrugged.

 

“That's because they ship you, with Thor.” Willow replied. “I've been called Maiden of America, even though I see Steve as a big brother.”

 

“Thor is in love with Jane.... Right?” Rose turned to the Thunder God.

 

“She dumped him.” Clint stated.

 

“She didn't dump me, I dumped her..it was a mutual dumping.” Thor replied.

 

Rose blinked before she shrugged. 

 

Loki grinned Mischievously. “Does that mean you're finally admit to your adoration for the Lady of Fire and Thunder?”

 

Thor glared at his brother. “Thank you again, Lady Willow. Perhaps, Steve will one day be lucky enough to have you.” His eyes noting how his brother stiffened, he smirked knowingly. When Loki was curious about someone, he liked to keep them close.

 

Rose was confused before she filtered out the Asgardian Vernacular. “Loki.......” She growled.

 

“Look at Thor, and his Adoration for you.” Loki shrugged.

 

“Okay, I don't want a-” Willow was cut off as Rose burnt Loki and the book he was reading, which managed to really singe his hands and a bit of his cheek as she stormed out.

 

Everyone stood their in shock, as Thor ran after her, and Willow ran to Loki. 

 

She winced at the damage that had been done to his skin, knowing she would have to clean it first before healing so she could see the damage done. “Dumb question, but are you okay..besides the obvious.”

 

“I'm not okay.... I just need to heal.” Loki muttered mutinously.

 

Willow was about to say something when, Natasha brought the rubbing Alcohol. “No Peroxide.”

 

“Sorry.” Natasha replied.

 

Willow winced for Loki, before she carefully took his hands. “I will need to clean the ash from the wounds before healing, okay?” 

 

Loki stoically gave her his hands.

 

“I am sorry, ahead of time.” Willow said, as she started using the alcohol. She visible felt him,began to shake as it burned and stung. Looking up, she noted how he bit through his lip causing another wound. 

 

“Keep going, just get it done.” Loki hissed through his teeth.

 

She nodded, finishing with his right hand. She could feel how he tensed even more when she grabbed his left to begin cleaning. 

 

Loki grunted softly.

 

She cleaned the hand as quickly as possible, before healing them both. Moving quickly, she cleaned the wound on his cheek; before healing it the same. It was then that he could see the burn scars on her hands that healing his own had caused, and watched as her eyes screamed pain as the mark on his cheek formed on hers.

 

Loki winced slightly before his Seildr jumped from his control, brushing and healing before her own power started up.

 

“Good thing, you didn't do your lip.” Clint stated. “If you are a real boy, you will like how she heals that.”

 

“No.... My natural healing is already taking care of it.” Loki muttered.

 

“Guess he doesn't like getting kissed.” Clint stated.

 

“No, Clint. That is for if all my other healing magic doesn't work. I can bring someone back to life, with a healing kiss.” She replied, gaining another look.

 

Loki hummed, softly. “It sounds delightful.”

 

“Do you want a kiss?” Clint asked, before making a kiss sound. Willow in which smacked him.

 

“Yes, but I refuse to disrespect her.” Loki sneered.

 

Willow looked at Loki, and pecked his cheek softly. “Your a sweetie.” 

 

“You won't be saying that when you are sparing with him.” Natasha chuckled.

 

“No one likes sparing with me.” Loki shrugged.

 

“Will you be a challenge?” Willow asked softly.

 

Loki gave a maniac grin. “Yes.”

 

“Well guess what, Steve will kill us first with the running...like the Damn sadist he is.” She replied, making everyone laugh except the star spangled man.

 

“30 Kilometers tomorrow morning....... Extra.” Steve said calmly.

 

“Big brother, no..at least don't punish him..just me.” She replied, while moving to jump on him. Her legs wrapping a bit to support herself.

 

“You wonder, why you two are shipped.” Clint stated.

 

“I know, but we know the truth.” Steve shrugged, easily picking Willow up and off of him.

 

“Yup. I just like piggy back rides, and he gives the best.” Willow said, making the room erupt.

 

“They also ship you with Strange.” Natasha added, watching as Loki balled up his fist.

 

“They only do that as her intellectual ability mirrors my own.” Strange spoke, from behind Willow.

 

“Stephen!” Willow said, turning and hugging the man.

 

“Don't worry Loki.” Natasha said, gaining a look. “Soon, they will see you around her..and then you will be shipped with her.”

 

Loki growled.

 

Willow was as happy as can be. “You are just in time my friend, the chilli should be ready.”

 

Strange nodded. “I will take some to go.”

 

“Alright.” She said and quickly got him a container, while making a bowl for Loki. 

 

“He gets his bowl made.” Clint protested. 

 

“Shut it.” 

 

“I have not teased her.” Loki smirked.

 

“Thank you, Willow. I just came to send this in.” Strange handed her a file, before he left by a Portal.

 

“Awww! He forgot my tea.” Willow pouted, but moved back to Loki. Suddenly noting his side was open due to the fire. “I can sew this fabric for you if you would like.” 

 

“No, I will mend it myself later.” Loki told her.

 

“You sure?” She asked, gaining a look. “Okay.” Turning to Tony. “I know he just left, but I'm going to Strange's to snoop through his archives again.” With that, she packed her up some lunch and left.

 

“I will be mending and setting up my room.” Loki grabbed his bowl of food and left.

 

“So, how long till Loki and Willow is a thing?” Clint asked. “Any wagers?” 

 

“Three months, minimum.” Tony said.

 

“I would say at least a year.” Natasha said. “They are both stubborn.”

 

“What says you Steve?” Clint asked.

 

“Eight months.” Steve said. “I would tell you this, if they get mad, Clint: You are going to take the fall as it's your creation of the bet.”

 

“Very well, now how much are we betting?” Clint asked, as he made the money sign.

 

“I'm putting down a hundred.” Tony shrugged. “I'm making money either way.”

 

“Three hundred.” Steve chipped in.

 

“I will do a hundred.” Natasha replied. “Clint you made the bet, which means you get to add it all up, and double it.”

 

Tony snickered. “A thousand from Legolas.”

 

Clint winced but nodded.

 

**Rose**

 

“Lady Rose, please do not take your anger out on Willow...I know she has angered you. However, you know her heart is one of gold.” Thor said, as the two were flying out.

 

“Prince Thor, I will not let you tell me, or hint of an appropriate response. It is my understanding that this is a Family Matter.” Rose said firmly, her use of his Title letting him know that she was beyond her limits on the matter.

 

“Very well. However, it is my family you are attacking.” He replied, and walked away. Seemed she hadn't thought about it that way.

 

Rose hummed. She silently tilted her hand to the side, activating the prank on Thor.

 

He in which walked back in glaring at her. “Alright since you wish to engage in this,behavior. Let me ask you this. Every time you hurt my brother, your cousin heals him. Which means you are the source of her energy draining, and the scars on her,body now.” 

 

“Yes, I know.” Rose said flatly. 

 

Thor looked at her, before he shook his head. “You get mad when she hangs around Steve, you get mad when she hangs around Strange. Is their anyone she is allowed to hang around?”

 

“Yes.” Rose snorted slightly before she turned her head away.

 

“Besides you?” Thor countered. “She has a life of her own, and knows what she is doing.”

 

“Natasha, Clint and Tony.” She answered.

 

“What do you have against Steve? He is a good man. I know you are mad at me me, because I offered to let her see Asgard as everyone wanted to meet her. However, I extended that invite to you.” Thor pointed out. “Are you afraid she will fall in love, and leave you?”

 

“Everyone else has.” Rose said, truth, for once, coming from her. “Death, Love, Neglect, or Opportunity. Everyone who was family or friends has left me. Her brothers saw me as a burden but hid it from her. They were happy to make sure that I knew when she wasn't there.”

 

“Yet, she was tossed out like garbage the moment an imperfection arose. She told us the story.” Thor explained, before shaking his head. “We will continue later, Jarvis is sending a feed.”

 

Both Thor and Rose were annoyed when they could hear the others. Wagering on when Loki and Willow would get together.

 

“You know, that really isn't any of their business.” The God of Thunder sighed.

 

“Clint is going to be pranked for months.” Rose growled.

 

“Just wait till,my brother and Willow find out.” Thor said. “You will learn why he is called the God of,Mischief I promise.” With that he turned. “Jarvis patch me into Loki's room, or wherever the hell he is.”

 

“Right away, I would patch you to Lady Willow as well; but she went to Dr. Stranges today.” The A.I said. 

 

“Please not a word, while I inform my brother.” The Thunder God requested kindly.

 

Rose remained silent. She really wants to hear his reaction.

 

“Brother.” Thor said, smirking as he watched as the Trickster jumped at his voice.

 

“Thor. What is going on?” Loki asked wearily.

 

“Oh, thought you would like to know..that sir Clint has created a wager on you.” Thor began.

 

“Oh, and what wager would that be?” Loki asked, dangerous silk that became of his voice.

 

“Oh when you and Lady Willow will come to be an item.” Thor explained, before silently thanking that he placed wardens in the gods room to,keep him from teleporting out, and that Jarvis locked the door.

 

Loki was furious. “What?!”

 

“Oh yes. Tony wagered three months for a hundred, Steve eight for three hundred, and Natasha said a year for a 100. So, Clint would have to pay a thousand if he loses.” Thor explained. 

 

“What did Clint bet?” Loki growled.

 

“I think he bet a few weeks, did something happen to have cause this?” Thor asked curiously.

 

“No.” Loki snarled.

 

“Did you get mad when she left to go visit, what did you call him..a second rate magician?” Thor asked.

 

Loki's snarl was answer enough.

 

Rose looked off as an Agent entered the plane. She quietly moved to the door. “Thor, let's go. We've landed.”

 

“Good day, brother. Once you are calm the doors will unlock.” With that their feed ended, and he turned to Rose. “My brother is jealous.”

 

“Of course.” Rose snickered.

 

Thor smirked, before stepping to the door. “My lady.”

 

“My Prince.” Rose murmured in turn.

 

With that the two left, the jet to help set up base camp. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lets get at least one comment before I publish the third chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the late updates, but life has been crazy.

“Hey again, Stephen.” Willow said, once she was led in. “Hope you don't mind, I wanted to eat with you.” She giggled, as he looked up from his bowl.

“What happened?” Stephen asked.

“Eh, not really sure. Though I felt like I was maybe mother Henning Loki a little bit, and decided he needed a break.” She said calmly. 

“Ah. So you decided to look through my Archives for something to study?” Stephen spoke calmly. “You can once you finish.”

“I also came to see you.” She giggled, before giving him a hug.

Stephen gave her a hug in return. “Quit hugging me. You know that I don't like most touches.”

“Then why do you hug me back?” She teased, earning a chuckle. “I think Loki is jealous of you.” She said casually once she sat across from him.

“I will be surprised if he doesn't try to attack me.” Stephen shrugged.

“Why, your my best friend?” She said confused, enjoying the smile he gave; before noting how he winced. She looked down and saw his poor writing. “I really wish, you would let me heal your hands..I hate seeing you so upset.”

“I don't.....” Stephen eventually sighed, before he offered them to her.

She smiled and gently touched his hands, allowing her energy to come out. His injuries took longer than most would, but she didn't care. Only when they were a 110% healed, did she stop. “How does that feel?” She asked, clearly drained.

Stephen moved his hands, going through the full range of motion. “Amazing!” Stephen seemed to glow with joy, before he pulled her into a spare bedroom, plopping her under the covers. “Now sleep.”

“You know, as well as I have to get back soon.” She whispered.

“I will call them.” Stephen waved her worry off.

“Okay.” She whispered, and slept for about two hours, upon opening her eyes...she noted her phone blinking.

“So, sis..you dating Stephen Strange?” 

The message read from her oldest brother, they now made her life hell since she had been sick and then living with the Avengers. Calling her a whore for living with all of the men. Annoyed she found Strange and told him, her brother had been watching them hang out...which was creepy.

Stephen sneered. “Don't worry about him.” He told her gently. “I will take you home now.” He opened the portal, to a worried Loki, but the rest of the group calm.

“Hey guys.” She replied, before moving to give Stephen an embrace for a farewell. “See you later, my friend.” 

“Good luck.” Stephen left.

“You wonder why, they ship you?” Clint asked.

“I can tell they are nothing more than friends...” Loki snorted.

“My oldest brother doesn't think so.” Willow said sadly, showing Steve the text. 

Steve sighed. “It's time to put out a restraining order.”

“I know, you are right.” She sighed, thankful as he gently pulled her into an embrace. 

Steve guided her to the commons.

“Hi, Loki.” She greeted, choosing to sit next to him as they both had to get used to one another's presence.

“Lady Willow.” Loki greeted her quietly.

“Is your room okay?” She asked softly.

“It is fine.” He replied calmly.

“That's good, if you need anything..just let me know okay.” She told him.

“I will, but most things I can get on myself.” Loki told her.

She nodded, before looking over to Steve. “Uh oh..that's the look of a sadist...what do you have planned for Loki and I tomorrow.”

“You have 30 extra kilometers in the morning, that means you have to get up even earlier.” Steve said, his eyes gleaming.

“See Loki, he is a sadist.” Willow whispered. “Why are you my best friend again?” She asked the Captain.

“Because I plan to let you shower off most of the sweat before I put you through your other paces.” Steve answered.

“That's just a waste of water, though Loki are you excited to spar a bit?” She asked softly.

“Yes.” Loki grinned.

“Want to now?” She asked.

“No.” Loki held up a book in his hand.

“Alright.” She replied softly, before looking to everyone else. “If you are wondering why I took so long, I healed Stephen's hands. I was drained, and I took a nap.” 

“He called.” Clint said.

“Okay, I was explaining to his worried looks.” Willow replied, motioning to Loki who was now scowling.

Loki said nothing.

“Worry wort.” Clint teased.

“Big bird.” Willow shot back. “Before, you say Legolas one more time Tony. I want you to think for a second. Clint is not tall, blonde, or good looking enough.”

Tony stopped for a moment. “I say that because of the pride he has.”

“Then Katniss...oh wait he isn't bad ass enough.” Willow sighed.

Loki was amused.

Clint was furious.

“Alright, enough Willow. You two can play grab ass later, have you showed Loki the training rooms?” Natasha stepped in. 

“Do you want to see them today, or let me lead you their tomorrow?” Willow asked Loki, who simply tapped his book. 

“Very well.” Natasha stated. 

0.0

Willow woke the next morning early, and quickly went down to the kitchen and whipped up breakfast for everyone. 

Steve stepped in. “Good morning. You have ten minutes after breakfast to get Loki and yourself to the training room.”

“Alright, come here and eat.” Willow replied, while handing him his plate. “I know how much you enjoy my cooking.” She giggled, as he kissed her cheek.

“Thanks, Sister.” Steve said, before he started to eat.

“Good morning, Tony.” She said, moving and giving him a hug. “Now I must know, did Clint show Loki to his room?” She asked, gaining a nod. “He didn't give him the one with the bad-” Willow stopped as Loki came in rubbing his back and wincing a bit. “Bed...oh.” She sighed moving to help him to a chair. 

“It's getting replaced.... Today.” Tony said, checking his mail. “Reindeer Games is a day early.”

“Alright.” She turned to Steve. “Before, training I am taking him to the sauna near the training room. Do not argue as I have given you countless massages when you had obviously needed them.”

“Take your time.” Steve said. “I'd rather everyone have good muscles for training, then have training cause any resulting pain.”

She nodded, before handing Loki a plate. “You eat, and then we will get your back taken care of.” 

Loki nodded gratefully.

“Though you may want to get into something a bit more laid back.” She whispered.

“After food.” Loki promised.

“Good, the training room can get quite warm. I wouldn't want you uncomfortable.” Willow explained, as he began eating. 

Loki hummed slightly in acknowledgment.

She smiled, and joined the others at the breakfast bar. “Tony, later can I borrow Pepper for a girls day?”

“Sure, just keep your pager on you.” Tony said calmly.

“Oh are you worried I'm going to steal your girl, I am honored to think I am competition to the great Tony Stark.” Willow teased, and everyone was trying,not to laugh.

“No, Capcicle might call an Assemble.” Tony snorted, amused.

“Ah yes, don't worry Cap I will always return to you my best friend.” She replied, playfully falling into his lap.

“Good, now get up. I have to get ready.” Steve nudged her off.

“Ah, but I thought you love me!” Willow cried out playfully.

“As a sister.” Steve said promptly.

“Would not have it any other way.” Willow giggled, before she returned to Loki who was finished with his plate. “Fair warning, we are like this all the time.”

“How drool.” Loki whispered very softly.

She giggled, while taking his plate and he left to change. 

Rose

“Are you alright?” Thor asked, as Rose's arm was hit. 

“I'm good.” Rose said.

“Alright, the enemy is beginning to retreat for the time. We must help the people to safety.” Thor explained.

“Go. I will try to keep them off. You are better with people than I am.” Rose tossed another bolt.

“Now is time to learn, the shield agents have this.” Thor replied, before he spotted something and ran. He noted Rose followed him as he managed to scoop and cradle a small young boy who looked no more than three, right as a building began to topple. 

Rose, knowing that she was going to be injured severely for it, threw the strongest bolt she could, shards breaking apart, and several gashes appearing on her face, arms and legs. The sound of her body hitting the ground echoed minorly, but enough for Thor to hear.

The shield agents moved quickly, gathering her up. “We have to get her to Willow, it is the only way.” One spoke, and the other nodded.

“Take her, I will get everyone to safety.” Thor told them as they left.

They moved quickly, having to place Rose on a power reducing strapping gurney as she fought them. “We don't want to sedate you, but we will if you don't settle down.” The first shield agent explained.

“I'd rather be asleep.” Rose snapped.

He sighed, as they flew quickly to the base, upon arrival. They instantly asked where they could locate Willow, to which were informed she was in the training rooms sauna.

“We will be at your Cousin soon.” One of the agents told Rose as the wheeled her to the area. 

“Wait, don't go in their.” Natasha tried but it was to late, the seen before them of Willow upon a shirtless Loki's back. Her fingers working quite diligently at his muscles.

Rose hissed violently.

Loki jumped in surprise before his clothes were back in place.

Willow fell off of him when he jumped. “Rose, calm down. I was giving him a back massage.”

“I am restrained, I don't want to be here, and I'm seeing things that I don't want to see.” Rose spat harshly, her skin paling more the time it took her to be healed, but also in fear.

Willow walked over, and gently began healing her cousin. Once finished she fell back a bit, thankful the God of Mischief was close by.

“Damn it, Willow.” Rose hissed. “Why can't you just let me go?”

“You mean let you die?” Loki snorted.

“Because, that is not in my nature.” Willow answered, before she turned to Loki. “Is your back feeling better?” 

“Yes.” He said simply.

“Healer’s rule number one. Not everyone can be saved.” Rose snarled. “Nor do some WANT to be saved.”

“However, if you can save them then do so.” Willow snapped back. “You aren't a healer, but know when one is given a second chance; typically some gratitude is shown. I understand, that you wish to die because you feel trapped...I do not understand why you wish to leave me forever, dear cousin.” Everyone in the room watched as the pyro winced back. “However I will try and still be here for ever long I am able. Now, you will return back to Thor or do you need to go to the infirmary and stay with Bruce for a bit?”

“I'm going back.” Rose said, her voice quiet as she seemed to contemplate what had been said. “I won't leave Thor, to battle alone.”

“He would probably prefer it, considering he thinks with his hammer.” Natasha replied, she being their to primarily play middle man.

“If you try to get yourself killed, I will be pissed. We can't afford to lose anyone, with Hydra being spotted, and with everything Loki has told us about Thanos. We need everyone.” Willow told her cousin.

“Right.... Except for me. I'm expendable. I don't want you to even try. I've heard it directly from Fury’s mouth.” Rose snorted.

“In his eyes we are all expendable if need be.” Natasha replied, making the girl look up at her. “He has told us all the same line.” 

“Indeed he has, see in reality we follow his orders at time, but we mainly listen to Steve.” Willow replied. 

“That's right.” Natasha agreed. 

“No, Steve hasn't said anything against it, not to me. So how can I honestly know? And before you start in on I just have to ask, when have I had the chance to? Dinner is no place for work, breakfast I'm not even aware yet and Lunch is a fend for yourself. Yes, he trains me and he repeatedly told me that training is far more important than questions. Paperwork is done for after lunch. Tell me when would I get the chance to do so.” Rose countered.

“Steve told Fury to shut up when he spoke ill about us.” Willow stated. “Tony, told him he would pull out of his weapons deal if he didn't leave us alone. However with that said, none of us are mind readers here. At least I'm not, so how can we know what Fury has told you and what he has not?”

“Neither am I.” Natasha replied. “All you have to do, is communicate with us and we will fix it.”

Rose sighed. 

“Miss has tried to. Even though leaving messages.” Jarvis stepped in. “No one has listened to them.”

“Jarvis when was that, we never received messages.” Natasha replied.

“Beginning w- they're deleted from my system, but not from Miss's request.” Jarvis informed.

“Fury could have.” Willow pointed out, which no one not even Jarvis could deny.

“The content has been erased completely, but the fact that they were there is not.”

“However, if we weren't alerted. Which means Fury maybe watching your phone and email. For now on, speak to us directly.” Natasha told Rose.

Rose nodded.

“Now, cousin...we will let you go, but no zapping Loki.” Willow stated, kind of pulling the Trickster behind her.

Rose shook her head. 

“Then I am not untying you. You ruined my favorite book, he has been through enough. You burnt through his armor getting his sides, face, and hands.” Willow stated. “If it wasn't for him healing me in turn, I would still be asleep from all the healings.”

Loki snorted, a clone releasing Rose. “I can, surprisingly. Read her.”

“Okay.” Willow said, before turning and taking his hand. “Come, we need to train. We are late as it is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please continue commenting for more updates lol

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this start, please comment.


End file.
